navidad y guerra
by Minino Rosa
Summary: seto tiene un secreto y esta navidad tendrá un gran reto, será capas de lograr salvar a su familia o permitirá que se destruya... guerra es un personaje literal :-)
1. Chapter 1

Seto kaiba un multimillonario joven de 26 años, hijo adoptivo de Gozaburo kaiba un hombre sin corazón el cual ya había fallecido, seto tenia la mayor empresa en tecnología de juegos y una cadenas de parques de diversiones, era un joven duro y muy frio, casi un amargado antisocial, lo que era irónico, al lado de su trabajo, pero el tenia un secreto, que ni muerto revelaría.

era el ultimo día de noviembre, estaba en su departamento, en una torre muy alta, era de madrugada y aun no se iba a dormir, seguía trabajando, cuando un ruido proveniente del balcón llamo su atención, se dirigió a el y vio la silueta de un persona de pie, corrió la cortina y lo miro, un hombre obeso, con una gran barba y con un traje rojo y blanco, supo quien era, el famoso santa Claus.

que demonios haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño abriendo la puerta de balcón

esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre- reprocho el hombre entrando al departamento, seto era el hijo biológico de santa Claus

mi padre esta muerto y enterado- dijo con desprecio el ojos azules

se que estas molesto con migo, la ultima vez que te vi, eras muy pequeño para entender la situación- dijo santa, tomando asiento junto a la chimenea

la ultima vez que te vi, tenia 6 años y me abandonaste en un orfanato de mala muerte, disculpa no tenerte consideración- dijo con sarcasmo kaiba- a que bienes, no creo que sea una visita social - agrego

acaso un padre no pude ver a su hijo... bueno tienes razón, mi visita tiene otros motivos, ya estoy viejo y de los 7 hijos que tuve, tu eres el único que me queda con vida, por lo que decidí nombrarte mi heredero, seto tu serás el siguiente santa - dijo el hombre con orgullo

yo no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías- dijo kaiba, pero no se percato que su padre sabiendo como iba a reaccionar lo puso a dormir con el polvo de sueños que usaba para los niños que lo esperaban despierto

Estaba confundido y mareado, estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, pero era extrañamente familiar.

ya despertaste, que emoción- dijo una vocecita, muy molesta para el- me recuerdas?- pregunto emocionado

el castaño tenia una mente prodigiosa y supo quien le hablaba - eres yugi- dijo serio, el pequeño duende que tenia enfrente solo le confirmaba donde estaba, en el polo norte

si, que emoción volver a verte, me dijo tu padre, que cuando despertaras fueras al gran salón - dicho su mensaje el duende salió.

kaiba con todo su pesar salió de la habitación y fue al gran salón donde su padre lo esperaba.

hijo gustas una galletita?- pregunto el hombre muy amable

el castaño lo ignoro- solo a la fuerza podías traerme verdad?- pregunto molesto el ojos azules

si no fuera una emergencia créeme que no te hubiera traído de esa forma- dijo el hombre con angustia, a seto eso llamo su atención

que pasa?- pregunto, no era que le importara pero, sabia que eran pocas las cosas que ponían a Claus preocupado

Jack Frost, ese corazón de hielo, me hace la guerra sin tregua, estamos llegando a extremos, temo que el tratado se rompa - santa estaba muy molesto por es situación

y que pasa si rompen el tratado- kaiba, era un niño cuando se fue y aunque sabia bien de que trataba, no sabia todo lo que conllevaba romperlo

sabes que el territorio esta dividido, el mundo mágico y el mundo humano, nosotros al ser mágicos, sabemos secretos, los santas, sabemos todos los secretos que tratan de niños y familias unidas, los pascua, saben los secretos de lo desconocido, las naturalezas saben todo de el mundo de las plantas y animales, y las hadas, todo lo que es místico, los Frost fueron desterrados por su frio corazón, pero en su codicia han robado secretos a los demás, y han intentado robar los míos, pero se los e impedido, sin embargo Jack a recurrido a la señora de la luna, para exigir un lugar- dijo santa aun mas molesto

y ella se lo negó, no es así - dijo kaiba

no, ella le puso una condición, si el la cumple obtendrá su lugar - dijo Claus

cual condición?- pregunto seto, algo no le estaba gustando de esa situación

un matrimonio- dijo simplemente santa

de quien?- las alarmas de seto estaban al máximo

de un hijo de Jack y tu - dijo santa, seto solo miro con cara de, "no es verdad"

es broma- dijo el castaño

no hijo, me temo que es verdad- dijo santa

esto no puede ser, esta mal, yo estoy saliendo con alguien, bueno supongo que podre romper el compromiso- dijo el castaño

me temo que eso no es posible, el tiempo para hacerlo ya espiro - dijo Claus

desde cuando estoy comprometido?- pregunto el castaño

bueno desde hace un año - respondió su padre

tengo un año comprometido y no me dijiste nada- reclamo el ojiazul - y cuando es la dichosa boda? - se atrevió a preguntar

en unas 3 horas- dijo sin preocupación el señor santa

el castaño estaba que le daba un ataque, eso ya era el colmo...

 **hola si ya lo se no termino una y hago otro, pero este es un especial de navidad, espero que les guste será corto y algo diferente espero**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpe la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

el castaño estaba furioso, caminaba de un lado a otro como fierra enjaulada, tanto fue su coraje que no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado las 3 horas, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, un representante de cada reino mágico y la señora dela luna, la cual traía un vestido plateado y un gran velo que le cubría todo el rostro

ya están todos los presentes?- pregunto la señora de la luna

falta el otro novio- dijo santa

acaso los Frost no cumplirán su acuerdo - dijo la mujer, tanto santa, como seto esperaban que se hubieran arrepentido en el ultimo momento y no llegaran, pero la suerte estaba de su lado

para nada mi señora, disculpe nuestra tardanza - dijo un hombre vestido de celeste, Jack Frost - pero el camino fue mas largo de lo esperado, para mi y mis hijos, no fue fácil encontrar la casa de el buen papa Noel

sabandija, no te atrevas a robarte nada- dijo molesto santa

me ofendes- dijo Jack fingiendo indignidad

hay por favor, todos saben que tu y tus hijos han robado los secretos de los otros reinos- acuso Claus

nadie, a podido probarlo, por que somos inocentes - la pelea se empezaba a poner mas intensa entre ese par

ya vasta los dos, esto es una boda, la paz debe prevalecer entre ustedes pronto serán familia- dijo la señora de la luna- santa a presentado a su hijo seto Claus

seto kaiba - corrigió el ojiazul

bueno, seto kaiba, Jack a cual de tus hijos vas a presentar?- pregunto la luna

bueno yo tengo 3 hijos, y los presentare, el mayor es bakura-era un chico alvino que tenia cara de querer golpear a medio mundo, vestía de gris- el siguiente es marik- su expresión homicida lo decía todo, vestía de color crema-pero ellos ya están casados, así que a quien ofrezco es al manos yami Frost- era un joven peculiar su cabello tenia tres colores, vestía de blanco y parecía que era forzado a estar en ese lugar

bien yami, seto, acérquense a mi- ambos obedecieron- díganme están aquí por su propia voluntad?- pregunto la mujer

si- solo se escucho la vos de yami contestar, seto estaba algo distraído viendo a su prometido, lo que la señora de la luna aprovecho para continuar

este matrimonio es una alianza, la unión de dos familias, ustedes estarán juntos, por siempre, un matrimonio bendecido por la luz y la fuerza de la bondad, yo les doy estos anillos como símbolo de su unión- un pequeño brillo rodeo as manos de los novios y cuando termino unos hermosos anillos de oro blanco ya estaban en sus manos- la boda a concluido - anuncio feliz

que?- pregunto seto, eso era todo, ya estaba casado, ni tiempo de replicar tubo

una pequeña fiesta se celebraba en el taller de santa, aunque los únicos que parecían celebrar algo eran Jack y sus otros dos hijos, ya que comían y bebían con animo, el resto de los invitados parecían que estaban en un funeral, con sus caras largas

seto hablaba con su padre

tengo que volver a Japón- dijo el castaño

no puedes, tienes que permanecer aquí con tu esposo y vigilar que no robe nada - dijo santa, con una clara advertencia

no puedo abandonar todo, así como así, además fue tu culpa por no avisarme, yo no quería casarme con un completo desconocido- seto tenia un buen punto a su favor

aun hay una forma de terminar con esto - dijo santa, tenia un plan B de reserva

y por que no me dijiste eso primero, que debo hacer - kaiba no se quedaría en el polo norte

cuando se termine la fiesta, tu esposo y tu, tendrán que cumplir sus deberes maritales, si tu no lo tocas, podrán disolver el matrimonio por incumplimiento, no es la mejor manera, pero así podrás separarte de el sin problemas - dijo muy seguro santa

bien entonces ni me le acerco y todo estará bien - seto confió en que seria una piedra como siempre

la fiesta termino los invitados se fueron a descansar y seto llevo a su esposo a la habitación, para "dormir".

yami se quedo parado, posiblemente esperando que el castaño tomara la iniciativa, lo que no paso, así que comenzó a desvestirse solo, lentamente prenda por prenda, se fue deslizando por su nívea piel de porcelana, seto no pudo notar eso, y supo que la cosa seria mas difícil de lo que imaginaba, cuando el amiguito entre sus piernas, comenzó a traicionarlo.

demonios- pensó cuando yami se metió a la cama con el, el tricolor estaba dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa de ser necesario, se acerco a marido y trato de besarlo, el castaño retrocedió un poco, no por que realmente quisiera, sino por que la piel de yami era muy fría

soy demasiado poca cosa para ti- dijo yami alegándose un poco

estas muy frio- fue lo único que dijo seto

los Frost somos de piel fría, por eso nos desterraron, ellos juzgaron que nuestro corazón era igual de frio- dijo el tricolor - pero por dentro somos tan cálidos como los demás, solo inténtalo mas despacio

kaiba, se acerco lentamente a yami y lo beso, las carisias llegaron solas, un rato después su espeso ya no parecía un hielo invernal, la consumación fue inevitable, parecía que seto había olvidado lo que no tenia que hacer, bueno el matrimonio solo era por un año ya encontraría la manera de deshacerse de el, en otro momento

al día siguiente, santa la dio la regañada de su vida, por desobediente, pero la señora de la luna hablo con el, le dio permiso de volver a Japón, con dos condiciones que llevara a su marido y que volviera antes de navidad, seto acepto rápido y se dispuso a marcharse rápidamente, con su acompañante claro esta, llegando lo primero que hizo fue llamar a mokuba, el lo había conocido en el orfanato y se había encariñado mucho con el, tanto que consiguió que su padre adoptivo lo adoptara también, así que era su hermano pequeño, le pidió armar una junta de emergencia con sus asociados lo mas pronto posible, debía preparar un plan rápido para dejar todo listo, cuando se disponía a salir rumbo a la compañía, recordó yami, el cual esperaba en la sala del departamento

tu, quédate aquí?- le dijo muy serio

pero debo estar contigo en todo momento - dijo yami, la verdad no se quería quedar encerrado solo

bien, pero cámbiate la ropa rápido- dijo seto ya que tenia mucha prisa presa

yami miro su atuendo blanco, era la mejor ropa que tenia y también la única que había llevado- no tengo otra ropa - dijo con algo de pena

seto solo salió del departamento y su marido lo siguió

te comprare algo en el camino - dijo ya sin pensar, llegaron a una exclusiva boutique, donde el castaño solía comprar su ropa, ordeno que vistieran al tricolor y a si fue, una camisa verde y un pantalón de vestir negro, fue lo mas apropiado, yami estaba molesto, con esas prendas, no representaban su estilo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, salieron pronto y llegaron a la compañía seto se encerró a tener su junta, yami lo esperaba en su oficina.

el tricolor miraba por la ventana, los Frost Vivian el polo sur y solo podían salir cuando llegaba en invierno, jugaban y hacían travesuras en con la nieve, sus hermanos robaban algunas cosas como recuerdos, era la única manera de tener cosas para ellos, nunca había pensado que el terminaría casado, y menos de esa manera, pero su padre confiaba en que el lograría su objetivo, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro

seto, me dijeron que ya apareciste, donde te habías metido?- pregunto un rubio- pero tu no eres seto, quien eres? -pregunto

soy yami - dijo el tricolor, los dos se miraban con curiosidad- quien eres tu?- el también quería saber del otro

soy joey el novio de seto- dijo el rubio, ojos de miel, el y kaiba llevaban 3 meses saliendo, no era nada formal, pero el rubio si estaba enamorado - y tu eres un familiar de seto o que?- joey sentía que hago estaba mal

soy su esposo - dijo yami al momento que levantaba la mano y mostraba su anillo

Seto estaba en la junta tratando de explicar porque su hermano estaría a cargo de la empresa, mientras el salía por un tiempo indefinido, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y un rubio furioso entro

COMO QUE TE CASASTE- grito frenético el miel, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos

no, eso es una mentira- dijo seto tratando de calmarlo

me estas negando- dijo yami de repente apareciendo

no, te quédate en la oficina - esto se ponía peor

entonces es verdad - dijo el rubio de forma acusatoria

si, bueno no, es complicado, puedes darme un momento para terminar la junto - dijo kaiba tratando de poner orden

claro que te doy tiempo, por que no nos volveremos a ver jamás- dijo y se fue muy dolido el miel

kaiba miro a yami y este solo se dio la vuelta y se fue molesto, acaso el mundo podía ser peor

 **hola espero que les guste el cap. bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **TsukihimePrincess: quería hacer algo diferente y claro que es yami Frost quien mas**

 **Rmaldy: no te sientas mal, que bien que te gustara este especial navideño**

 **bueno espero hacerlo mejor el sig. cap. ya que empezara la discordia jajajajajajajaja**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**fue hace miles de años, los seres mágicos y los humanos Vivian juntos, todos felices y llenos de armonía, pero algo había en las sombras, un ser crecía lentamente, el señor de la oscuridad, lleno los corazones de los humanos con miedo, los hizo ser mas violentos y agresivos, para alimentarse con todos los sentimientos negativos y volverse mas fuerte.**

 **las creaturas mágicas lucharon con el y lograron encerarlo, pero el daño ya esta hecho las personas jamás volverían a ser puras, decidieron separar los mundos, y formar reinos en diferentes lugares, el polo norte para los santas, los bosques para las hadas, la praderas para las pascuas, las naturalezas las montañas, ríos y demás territorio que no estuviera ocupado y los Frost fueron desterrados al polo sur por haber ayudado al oscuro, y solo podían abandonarlo en el invierno, para crear nieve y cubrir las ciudades siendo invisibles para todos los demás, con el tiempo los humanos olvidaron que los seres mágicos eran reales, pero hacían fiestas para celebrarlos, como excusas para reunirse y convivir en familia, y todo estuvo relativamente bien, pero hacia unos pocos años, un nuevo mal apareció, la oscuridad tuvo una hija, a la que llamo Guerra ya que eso era lo que ocasionaría, esta ataco a todos los reinos y causo muchas muertes, fue al polo norte, y mato a la señora Claus, santa peleo con ella, y con ayuda de los otros reinos pudo matarla, pero fue muy tarde, la cruel mujer había infectado a su hijo mas pequeño, santa debía matarlo o contaminaría a la navidad y todo lo bueno que representaba, pero no pudo, decidió esconder al niño en el mundo mortal y buscar una cura para el, desde ese momento han pasado 20 años.**

seto estaba en su departamento con su hermano preparando el papeleo necesario para dejar todo en orden antes de irse, yami estaba en el balcón contemplando la ciudad, mokuba estaba con ellos

oye seto, tu marido no tendrá frio, no trae suéter- dijo el moreno curioso

si lo tuviera, no estaría afuera en el balcón - dijo seto, lleva 5 días en Japón y yami casi no hacia o decía nada, solo de repente salía a tomar el aire fresco

tengo hambre, esta bien si pido pizza - dijo mokuba, el era de gustos sencillos

lo que quieras, esta bien- seto tenia cosas mas importantes que decidir, además ya había tenido suficiente estrés, había sido interrogado por sus accionistas, nadie creía que se hubiera casado con un extraño, kaiba era antisocial, pero no un loco inconsciente, así que se invento una historia, que había conocido a yami muchos años atrás que lo había amado tanto, que cuando por casualidad lo vio, simplemente volvió a enamorarse y decidió casase cuando pensó que podía volverlo a perder, los socios pensaron que tal vez por eso era tan amargado, por haber perdido a su amor, así que lo felicitaron por encontrarlo y no separarse de el

le preguntare a yami si le gusta o si quiere otra cosa- dijo mokuba, el era amable con todo el mundo, el sabia que seto no había conocía a yami nunca, no sabia por que su hermano se había casado, ni por que con yami, donde lo conoció o de que familia venia, también desconocía por que no termino su relación con el rubio antes, pero si su hermano era feliz, el lo apoyaba en lo que fuera, salió al balcón hacia frio si duda- yami, te gusta la pizza?- pregunto

si- fue la breve respuesta del tricolor, se miraba un poco triste

te sientes bien, estas mal por lo que paso con joey?- mokuba tal vez era un poco curioso de mas

no, solo extraño a mi familia- dijo el tricolor

no te preocupes, mi hermano terminara sus asuntos pronto, seguro que te llevara a verlos, no te preocupes - el moreno era muy positivo,

cenaron, mokuba se despidió y los esposos quedaron solos, seto miro al tricolor desde la noche de bodas que no pasaba nada entre ellos, y si ya había perdido al rubio, por que no consolarse con su maridito, después de todo era su derecho, se acerco a el con toda la intención de reclamar su propiedad, el tricolor no rechazaba al castaño, dejo que este lo desvistiera y lo tumbara a la cama, todo iba bien, repentinamente algo interrumpió, fue un ruido muy fuerte, un cristal rompiéndose

que fue eso?- pregunto yami un poco asustado

no se, quédate aquí- el ojiazul se puso su bata y camino fuera de la habitación, llego a la sala y había una ventana rota,- acaso un ave había chocado y roto el cristal-, pensó, pero esa idea fue descartada, una especie de roca negra, estaba en el suelo, el vivía en el piso 19, como podía ser eso posible.

que paso?- yami se había desesperado y salido a buscar a seto

la ventana esta rota- dijo el castaño y mostro la piedra a su compañero

esta piedra es de lava negra, no es bueno estar aquí, debemos marcharnos- yami sabia lo que significaba eso, peligro de muerte

no dejare mi casa, por una ventana rota- dijo kaiba, el no se amedrentaba fácilmente

es mas que eso, esta cerca - dijo el tricolor

que cosa esta cerca?- pregunto seto

guerra, ella esta cerca y reclama venganza - dijo yami con algo de temor

esa cosa esta muerta, yo vi a mi padre matarla- el castaño no creía lo que su esposo decía

pero es verdad, esta viva, no se como paso, pero debemos irnos - yami entro en crisis, seto no tenia humor para soportar eso, así que simplemente tomo los papeles que necesitaba y algo de ropa, fueron a casa de mokuba, quien los recibió feliz, ni siquiera pregunto por que estaban allí, los hospedo en el cuarto de huéspedes, paso un rato y yami se quedo dormido, el castaño fue a la sala no tenia sueño, su hermano apareció repentinamente

seto, estas despierto- dijo el moreno

últimamente pasan cosas extrañas, no se que pensar- seto tenia confianza en su hermano, pero no le quería decir toda la verdad, era una locura

bueno, cuéntame que te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo el kaiba menor

te diré cuando tenga las cosas mas claras- dijo el castaño, repentinamente un estruendo se escucho en la calle, los hermanos salieron a ver, una sombra negra estaba rondando, tenia forma de mujer aunque sin rostro, en cuanto vio al castaño, lo ataco, logro derivarlo, mokuba estaba impactado no supo que hacer, seto trato de soltarse pero le resultaba difícil, de repente se sintió muy frio y la mujer lo soltó, se empezó a poner azul, yami la tenia sujetada y trataba de congelarla con su poder, pero no pudo lo único que pudo hacer fue que saliera huyendo, yami callo al suelo, en el forcejeo, la mujer lo había cortado en el abdomen, le salía un liquido rosa, era sangre y se termino desmayando.

cundo despertó no sabia donde estaba, se sentó en la cama y reconoció la habitación como en la que paso su noche de bodas, acoso estaba en el polo norte, una vocecita se escucho

no te muevas, la herida fue profunda- era un duende, el pequeño yugi

cuanto tiempo tengo en esta lugar?- pregunto el tricolor

3 días, seto esta en el taller, lo llamare- aunque yugi no era grosero, era un poco frio con el tricolor, tal vez por todas las historia que había escuchado, el castaño no tardo mucho en llegar

como te sientes?- pregunto el castaño

bien, como llegamos aquí?- pregunto el tricolor

después del ataque, apareció santa y nos trajo aquí - explico brevemente el ojiazul - por que me sálvate, no creo que por amor - dijo

cuando un Frost se entrega por primera vez, se forma un lazo, debemos proteger y cuidar a esa persona, no siempre hay amor involucrado, es algo complicado, pero a si pasa- yami estaba algo triste

que fue eso que me ataco?- pregunto el ojiazul

eso era guerra, aunque estaba débil- dijo yami serio

esa cosa por que me ataco?- pregunto seto, ni el mismo santa le había respondido eso

no lo se- dijo yami no sabia todo, aunque podía sentir ciertas cosas - pero hay algo dentro de ti que no es normal, no se como explicarlo

pasaron unos días, la navidad estaba cerca, yami casi no salía de la habitación, para evitar ser regañado o acusado por santa, sin embargo ese día santa y seto habían salido a realizar un vuelo de practica antes de navidad, el tricolor estaba solo, bueno no tanto un duende lo seguía, yugi era como una sombra, no se le despegaba, a yami no le molestaba, pero ese día no pudo evitar tener un fuerte antojo de galletas de las que santa tanto presumía y que el no podía comer, simplemente por que no le daban

yugi, te gustan los cuentos?- pregunto yami, la cara seria de yugi, cambio por un de felicidad

si, me encantan- dijo el pequeño

quieres que te cuente uno?- pregunto el tricolor

si, por favor- dijo el menor

había una vez una princesa muy hermosa, que amaba las flores, tanto que lloraba cuando estas se marchitaban, un día su padre decido casarla y ella solo puso una condición, que su prometido le regalara una flor que nunca muriera, ni cortándola o en invierno, el rey acepto y mando el anuncio a todos los reinos, reyes y príncipes llegaron a pedir su mano con toda clase de flores, pero todas morían tarde o temprano, al no encontrar un marido en la nobleza el rey extendió su palabra a cualquiera que cumpliera la propuesta, un día llego un joven artesano, con las mas hermosas flores de crista, la princesa se enamoro de las flores y del artesano, se caso con el y fue muy feliz- relato yami

que bonito, sabes mas- dijo yugi

si, muchos- respondió el tricolor mayor

me cuentas mas- pidió el duendecito

claro, pero con una condición- dijo yami, tramando su plan

cual?- pregunto dudoso yugi

si me das unas cuantas galletas de santa- dijo el tricolor

yugi lo pensó un momento, santa no permitiría tal cosa, pero si hacia mas galletas no se daría cuenta- bien, pero tendrá que estar conmigo en la cocina- dijo yugi, ambos fueron a la cocina, estaba solos, los otros duendes estaban en el taller, yami comía algunas galletas y contaba cuentos, mientras que yugi preparaba mas, un fuerte ruido se escucho, yugi fue a investigar

quien esta hay?- pregunto muy valiente el duende - o no, alégate de mi, AAAAAAAAAAAAA- solo un grito se escucho, yami corrió a ver que pasaba, encontró a yugi en el suelo inconsciente, para su mala suerte llego santa en ese momento

lo sabia, me robaron el libro de los secretos, fuiste tu y tu familia- dijo santa muy enojado

yami, no se había dado cuenta que estaba en el salón donde se guardaba el libro, y sin testigos que lo defendieran, tenia todo en su contra- yo no robe nada- quiso defenderse

no mientas, solo estabas esperando la oportunidad- acuso santa - lo ves hijo no puedes confiar en ellos - seto no sabia que penar, yami fue capturado y puesto en una celda, llamaron a todos los reinos y a la señora de la luna, para hacer el juicio

 **hola me tarde un poquito pero ya esta, espero que les guste el cap. pasemos a las gracias**

 **TsukihimePrincess: las cosas pasan y ya veremos como termina esto**

 **Rmaldy: si es yami, que bueno que te guste**

 **Jesi: que bueno que te guste**

 **Aclaración:**

 **considere a joey como hijo de santa y a seto como Frost, también a yami hijo de santa y kaiba Frost, pero recordé un episodio de los padrinos mágicos, donde muestran que santa en su tiempo libre es un empresario y dije eso seria diferente y aquí el resultado**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

todos habían llegado, solo faltaba la señora de la luna, yami estaba en silencio en una celda, el castaño fue a verlo

lo hiciste tu?- pregunto seto, no estaba convencido de que fuera a si

no importa lo que yo diga, sino lo que ellos crean- dijo el tricolor, hablaba como si fuera un condenado a muerte

no te importa lo que yo crea de ti?- pregunto el ojiazul

tu no me quieres, te obligaron a estar a mi lado, pero ya te podrás deshacer de mi - yami solo quería que todo terminara

sabes lo que pasara, si te declaran culpable?- el castaño parecía levemente preocupado

moriré- respondió el tricolor ya sin animo

pero sabes como, te dejaran en el desierto y morirás por el calor en pocas horas, sentirás como tu cuerpo pierde todo su frio, el abrazante sol te quemara y sentirás mucha sed, será muy agónico para ti, eso te gustaría- el ojiazul parecía que disfrutaba su tortura

yo no quiero morir- dijo yami llorando repentinamente, tenia mucho miedo- pero nadie va a creerme, nadie confía en los Frost

seto lo vio llorar con desconsuelo, y se marcho el juicio comenzó a los pocos minutos, todos los presentes miraban a el tricolor con molestia y acusación

la señora de la luna comenzó- yami Frost, te acusan de robo, y de lastimar a un duende, como te declaras?- pregunto

inocente- dijo yami

miente, es un ladrón y trato de matar a mi duende- dijo santa adelantando su turno para hablar

santa Klaus, espera tu turno- dijo la mujer - yami dinos que paso, cuenta tu versión de los hechos

yo estaba con yugi, le pedí unas galletas, me dijo que lo acompañara a la cocina, de repente hubo una explosión, el fue a ver y de repente escuche un grito, fui a ver y lo encontré en el piso, justo en ese momento llego santa y me acuso- dijo el tricolor, con honestidad

bien, santa cuenta lo que paso - dijo la señora siempre tranquila

yo siempre lo supe, no se puede confiar, cuando llegue el trataba de matar a mi duende, y el libro no estaba, debió planearlo con su familia desde el principio, seguro que uno de sus hermanos entro y se llevo el libro con su ayuda, y trato de deshacerse de yugi para no dejar testigos, pero llegue a tiempo y no pudo escapar- santa era una buena persona con los niños, y demás personas, pero lo único que odiaba en el mundo era a los Frost, todos los presentes lo apoyaron

que pruebas tienes?- pregunto la luna

su familia no vino a defenderlo, el era el único aquí y si mi duende estuviera consiente, me daría la razón, además también están los robos a los otros reinos - dijo Klaus, todos le seguían dando el apoyo y la razón

yami, tienes pruebas para defenderte?- pregunto la señora

no tengo - respondió con tristeza

el jurado ya a escuchado suficiente, tomen su decisión y díganme su respuesta- pidió la mujer

el jurado hablo entre ellos unos minutos, y tomaron su decisión- nuestro veredicto es culpable- dijo el representante de las pascuas

la señora siempre era neutral, a si que dio su sentencia- yami Frost, te se te haya culpable, serás sentencia a morir en el desierto, mañana por la mañana se te dejara en ese lugar - tras dar su resultado ella se marcho, yami fue llevado de nuevo a su celda, esa noche mas tarde llego una visita, seto quien abrió la puerta y lo saco se su encierro

pero que haces?- pregunto yami confundido

no hay que ser genio para saber que lo que me ataco, fue quien robo el libro- dijo el castaño

pero tu padre dijo- yami fue interrumpido

el solo se deja llevar por su odio, lo cual es irónico, ustedes jamás le hicieron nada a el-kaiba, tal vez por estar alejado de la familia, miraba las cosas de una forma diferente

y lo de los otros reinos - yami era inocente, pero quería saber la opinión de el ojiazul

no pudieron ser ustedes, los robos fueron en primavera y verano, y ustedes no pueden abandonar el polo en esa temporada, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro - seto había investigado, no sabia por que todos estaban ciegos y solo culpaban a los Frost de las desgracias, tal vez no querían aceptar la realidad de lo que de verdad sucedía, guerra no estaba muerta y había regresado

no hay un lugar seguro, ellos me atraparan en cualquier lugar- el tricolor sentía angustia

hay un lugar, no te preocupes- seto llego a los establos, y tomo uno de los renos mágicos, lo monto junto a su esposo y pronto emprendió el viaje, al poco rato el castaño noto que yami sudaba un poco

te sientes mal?- pregunto, el castaño

no, solo tengo calor- yami sabia que eso no era normal, pero tampoco le preocupaba si era lo que pensaba

llegaremos pronto- informo el castaño, su destino era el polo sur, solo faltaban 2 días para navidad, si santa lo buscaba pondría el festejo en peligro, as que calculo que tenia uno días para buscar a guerra y demostrar la inocencia de yami y los otros Frost

llegando, parecía que no había nada de vida, yami le indico donde aterrizar, y busco la entrada a su hogar, que era bajo en hielo, el castaño se asombro, era como una rede de túneles de hielo, pero acondicionada para que vivieran personas, no había mas de 200, eran muy pocas, rápidamente el padre del tricolor se presento

hijo estas bien?- pregunto Jack con preocupación

si, pero no estoy a salvo- confeso

no importa, aquí nadie te lastimara, te agradezco que lo trajeras, ya te puedes ir si gustas- dijo el padre a seto

no me iré, sin antes aclarar toda la situación- dijo seto, refiriéndose al asunto de yami

no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ellos no entienden razones- dijo Jack

tendrán que hacerlo- dijo el ojiazul

hace miles de años, los Frost éramos indispensables, para mantener los polos fríos, pero ahora todos prefieren que el mundo se extinga antes de permitir que hagamos nuestro trabajo, por eso fui con la señora de la luna y ella entendiendo el problema propuso el matrimonio, santa sabe que era necesario, pero no puede deshacerse de sus prejuicios, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada

y donde esta yami?- pregunto repentinamente el castaño, mientras ellos hablaban el tricolor se había marchado

no se, en su cuarto o con alguno de sus hermanos - dijo Jack - ve búscalo solo sigue esta pasillo

seto a si lo hiso, camino varios metros y un pequeñito choco con el una matita blanca de pelo, de ojitos verdes de nombre runy había tropezado con el, y atrás de el venia una cabecita ceniza de ojitos lilas de nombre mino, los hermanos de yami aparecieron, eran los padres de los pequeños, seto los vio diferentes, ya no parecían maniacos homicidas, parecían inclusive amistosos, los vio marcharse tranquilamente, tal vez los Frost eran mas cálidos de lo que la gente pensaba

continuo su camino, no encontraba a su esposo y se sentó en una banca forrada con piel de oso polar, un rato después vi a el tricolor acercarse

donde estabas?- pregunto molesto kaiba

tendré un hijo- dijo emocionado yami, la cara de molestia del castaño paso a una de furia

como es posible, estas casado conmigo y tu tienes una mujer embarazada aquí, eres un desgraciado, debí dejarte encerado- seto no contenía su coraje, se sentía traicionado, yami solo lo escuchaba en silencio

ya terminaste?- pregunto el tricolor

no, si tenias un compromiso serio no debiste casarte conmigo, y yo que pensé que eras bueno, inclusive que el matrimonio podía durar y sales con esto - kaiba no se podía calmar

solo te are una pregunta, has visto una mujer aquí?- pregunto el Frost

kaiba se detuvo un momento, no había visto ninguna - no - dijo cortante

es por que los Frost solo somos varones - explico yami

y eso que tiene que ver- seto no entendía

soy yo el que esta embarazado de 3 semanas, felicidades le atinaste en la noche de bodas - dijo el tricolor, seto cambia su cara de enojo a una de confusión, luego pareció que entendió lo que pasaba, iba a ser papa, no sabia como reaccionar, no esperaba eso solo lleva 22 días casado

 **hola espero que les guste, por cierto si tienen alguna duda díganme, siento que tal vez estoy un poco enredada, pero mas adelante se explicara todo si prefieren esperar, por cierto lo del reno majico fue extraño que opinan ustedes o era mejor el jet de dragón blanco, en fin pasemos a las gracias**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si hay dudas solo dilas, gracias por tu mensaje**

 **y fue todo.**

 **dudas quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a todos los que leen :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

el castaño jamás había considerado la paternidad, la primer y ultima vez que joey le había preguntado si le gustaban los niños, su respuesta había sido,- de lejos-, pero en fin ya no había vuelta atrás, adema había disfrutado mucho hacerlo, yami dormía un poco en su habitación, kaiba pensaba como demostrar su inocencia, ya que los otros parecían segados con mentiras que creían como si fueran la verdad, decidió salir y caminar un poco, estar en un solo lugar solo hacia que sintiera el frio del lugar mas intenso, sin intención comenzó a escuchar una platica entre Jack y sus otros 2 hijos

tememos que salir- dijo bakura, parecía molesto

no, es peligroso- dijo Jack, estaba preocupado, no por santa y los demás, sino por guerra

no tenemos provisiones suficientes , no volveré a pasar por lo mismo otra vez - dijo marik, el año anterior la comida se había terminado antes de lo previsto, los niños mas pequeños eran lo mas vulnerables, y por desgracia su hijo recién nacido no había podido soportar y había muerto, un duro golpe

se que es muy difícil perder un hijo, pero comprende, por ahora no tenemos muchas opciones- dijo Jack, en su tiempo el también perdió hijos

yo no me quedara aquí, ryou tiene 5 meses de espera, si lo pierde, el se pondrá muy mal- la situación era critica, bakura no soportaría lastimar o perder a su compañero

supongo que no puedo detenerlos, tengan cuidado- el espíritu de lucha de sus hijos era fuerte, los dejo solos

hay que salir cuanto antes- dijo bakura

si, preparare todo- dijo marik

que harán robar- dijo el castaño, tal vez podía sacar provecho

y a ti que te importa- dijo el cenizo,

yo puedo conseguir todo lo que necesiten y de sobra- ofreció el ojiazul

los hermanos sabían muy bien que kaiba en el mundo humano era muy poderoso - quieres algo a cambio- dijo bakura

solo 2 cosas, que me lleven a Japón- el reno que había llevado ya no estaba con el, lo había dejado libre- y que me ayuden a encontrar a guerra y terminar con todo de una buena vez- dijo seto muy serio

bien te llevamos a Japón y de regreso traeremos la comida y lo que nosotros pidamos, y después lo demás - dijo marik, solo quería asegurar la vida de sus hijos y los demás

me parece bien- dijo el Cataño

te vemos el 15 minutos en la puerta, por donde entraste- dijo bakura y todos salieron en diferentes direcciones

kaiba fue a buscar a yami, con el estaba su padre y yami parecía enfermo

esta bien?- pregunto seto

tiene fiebre- dijo Jack, poniéndole hielo para refrescarlo

necesita un medico- dijo kaiba preocupado

no, es normal y pasajero, el bebe es cálido en el vientre, eso es bueno, lo que no se, es si le afectara el que este preñado de un santa, nunca había pasado eso antes, supongo que lo averiguaremos, yami siempre a sido fuerte, a un mas que yo, confió en el - Jack tenia la plena confianza en que el tricolor lo lograría

no quiero perderlo- dijo seto, tocando su piel, se sentía ligeramente cálida

lo amas?- pregunto el señor Frost

no lo se, pero es diferente a los otro que e conocido, no exige, no reclama, y aun así sabe imponer con solo su presencia - dijo kaiba tratando de explicar lo que sentía

eso es amor, seto santa, pero no te fíes yami no solo impone con su presencia, también lo hace con su fuerza - dijo el hombre

seto kaiba- corrigió

no reniegues de tu origen, es lo que te hace ser lo que serás en el futuro, volveré a cuidarlo cuando te hayas marchado- dijo Jack y se dispuso a salir

nos escucho?- pregunto el castaño

no es necesario, yo me entero de todo, cuando vuelva recuérdeme que le de algo que quizá le sirva - y se marcho Frost

seto estuvo unos minutos con yami y después se fue a buscar a sus hermanos

y bien en que nos vamos?- seto no miraba ningún transporte

sabes lo que es una tormenta de nieve?- pregunto marik

un fenómeno natural- respondió el ojiazul, algo no estaba bien

no siempre- dijo bakura al tiempo que una ráfaga de aire y nieve muy intensa los arrastraba a los tres

el viaje fue breve, pero muy intenso, cuando llegaron seto estaba verde del mareo, era peor que estar en la montaña rusa 10 veces seguidas o comer algo preparado por mokuba, o ambos al mismo tiempo

si quieres vomitar hay un bote por hay - dijo bakura un poco burlista, pero seto tenia dignidad y orgullo, el cual ya se había tragado 2 veces durante el viaje, cuando se sintió mejor, fue directo con mokuba

hermano, estas bien?- pregunto el moreno, después de lo que sucedió seto le había dado una muy breve explicación que solo lo había dejado mas confundido

necesito que los lleves a comprar lo que te digan, necesito buscar algo en la mansión- dijo seto, la mansión era donde había crecido cuando fue adoptado, había algo que su madre biológica le había dado

donde te esperamos?- pregunto marik

no me esperen, yo iré solo- kaiba no volvía a ir en una tormenta mientras lo pudiera evitar

como decidas- los tres se marcharon dejando a seto solo, camino para buscar un taxi, mientras lo hacía vio una farmacia decidió hacer unas compras especiales antes de ir a su destino, rato después llego a la mansión, se dirijo a su antiguo cuarto y comenzó a buscar

donde esta?- se preguntó mentalmente, hasta que por fin lo encontró, era un collar de una gema blanca, parecida a un diamante, su madre se lo había regalado, ese collar era especial, hacía que quien se lo pusiera sintiera el frio del invierno en cualquier estación, sin importar cuanto calor hacia

salió y se dirigió al aeropuerto, tomo su jet especial y voló de regreso al polo sur, aunque no fue fácil aterrizar con una turbina congelada, tal vez debía comprar un par de renos voladores a santa, eso era más seguro.

fue a ver a yami, seguía recostado pero ya no tenía fiebre

como te sientes?- pregunto kaiba sentándose junto a el

bien, me dijeron que fuste a traer comida para mi familia- dijo el tricolor feliz por esa acción

también te traje unas cosas- saco la bolsa que traía - estas pastillas, me dijeron que eran las que toman las embarazadas para estar saludables, traje unos dulces y también esto- saco el collar y se lo mostro

hay dios mío, es una gema de la estrella polar- yami sabia muy bien lo que era y lo que hacia

sabes lo que es?- pregunto el ojiazul

si, mi familia las a buscado durante generaciones, es lo que necesitamos para poder salir del polo sur, en cualquier época, jamás pensé que podría ver una en mi vida - explico yami maravillado, el cual se sintió mas encantado cuando kaiba se lo puso

pues es tuyo- seto recibió como pago el mas cálido beso que su frio marido le pudo brindar, rato después llegaron los hermanos del tricolor cargados con mucha comida, ropa nueva y otras cosas, los Frost hicieron una gran fiesta, para celebrar la abundancia, seto aprovecho la algarabía para acercarse a Jack y recordarle que le debía mostrar algo

sígueme- dijo Jack, camino hasta lo mas negro y profundo de su hogar, donde había una habitación sellada con cadenas, la cual abrió, mostrando el contenido de su interior, kaiba quedo impactado

es el libro de los secretos del señor oscuro - dijo Jack entrando para verlo mas de cerca

como es que esta aquí?- pregunto el ojiazul asombrado, lo cual no era muy común de ver

cuando pelearon con el, los santas y los demás, no lo podían derrotar, mis antepasados robaron el libro, lo cual lo debilito, pensaban entregarlo a los otros, pero fueron acusados de complicidad aun cuando nosotros fuimos forzados, los ancestros decidieron no entregarlo y resguardarlo aquí, no pienses mal, nunca a sido nuestra intención usarlo, pero sabemos que si el libro cae en manos equivocadas, el será liberado y terminara lo que en peso- Jack era muy sincero

no se que decir, creo que ustedes son mas bondadosos de lo que cualquiera de los otros lo son- reconocer eso era difícil, y mas para las casi nulas emociones de kaiba- demonios la navidad ya me esta afectando, que sigue tarjetas en san Valentín- dijo seto saliendo de la habitación

no te asustes kaiba, tu naturaleza es ser un santa, una persona que es feliz cando las demás personas son felices- dijo Frost

yo fui desterrado- dijo seto molesto

no lo fuiste- dijo Jack muy seguro

como lo sabe?- pregunto seto

por que de ser a si, jamás hubieras podido poner un pie en el polo norte sin terminar muerto- aseguro el suegro, el tenia razón

cambio el tema kaiba- necesito sacar el libro, con eso podre atraer a guerra - dijo muy seguro

y como piensas matarla?- Jack no le daría nada, hasta saber el plan completo

le cortare la cabeza-dijo el castaño

eso no sirve - dijo Frost- tu padre a si la mato la ultima vez

la quemare entonces- tenia que haber una forma pensaba kaiba

ni el fuego, el agua, la decapitación, el ahorcamiento, envenenamiento o cualquier otro método, es inútil, no funcionan - dijo Jack serio

debe de haber una forma, no puede ser inmortal- dijo seto

si la hay, se debe cambiar su esencia de oscuridad a luz, un Frost puede hacerlo, pero tiene que ser uno muy especifico, este debe nacer con la marca del ojo de Shu el dios de los climas, pero eso solo pasa cada 1000 año - Jack conocía un secreto

entonces en tu familia yace el poder destruirla - dijo el castaño

si, pero me temo que, no puedes usar ese método - dijo Jack

no a nacido ese Frost?- pregunto seto

al contrario ya esta entre nosotros, es yami, pero en su estado es imposible que pueda hacerlo sin correr el riesgo de morir el o el bebe- Frost no sabia que decisión iba a tomar el castaño

discutieron otras maneras y llegaron a la conclusión de que aprisionarla era lo mejor, por el momento.

 **en el palacio de cristal de la señora de la luna**

con un cepillo de plata peinaba sus blancos cabellos, mirándose frente al espejo, sonreía todo marchaba bien

nunca lograras tu cometido- dijo el reflejo, tomando voluntad propia

y quien me detendrá tu ?- dijo arrogante la luna

guerra, aunque te hagas pasar por mi, ellos lo descubrirán - dijo la verdadera señora de la luna

y será muy tarde, jajajajajajajaja- rio descaradamente la malvada mujer, quien había puesto una trampa a la luna y la había atrapado en un espejo, se había hecho pasar por ella con un hechizo de duplicado de forma y había aprovechado esa apariencia para cometer los robos y uso un hechizo de cegamiento y temor para que los otros creyeran que fueron los Frost de manera ciega y casi agresiva- yo dominare el mundo, y liberare a mi padre, todos ustedes morirán tortuosamente, no podrán evitarlo, seré la próxima reina del mundo

 **hola espero que estén bien las fiestas me han quitado un poco de tiempo, feliz navidad (con un poco de atraso) y de una vez, prospero año nuevo espero les guste el cap. pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **lichito: gusto de nuevo, te agradezco tu mensaje, que bueno que estés bien, espero te siga gustando, feliz navidad**

 **TsukihimePrincess: feliz navidad, ya se esto esta un poco enredado, pero ya mero se descubre todo**

 **Rmaldy: entiende a seto esta muy verde para expresar emociones, feliz navidad**

 **jesi: la cuestión del embarazo es que si es de riesgo, mas por la mescla de sangres entre los santas y los Frost, además de que los Frost cuando esperan no pueden regular bien su temperatura corporal y tienden a tener fiebre, pero es intermitente, y cuando están a punto de nacer los bebes se ponen fríos y con eso se sabe que ya les falta solo días para el nacimiento, pero yami también es ... bueno esa parte no te la pudo decir todavía, feliz navidad**

 **-bueno voten que quieren niño o niña, se que los Frost solo tienen varones, pero como hay sangra de santa, podría cambiar a niña, ustedes deciden y de paso por favor pónganle un nombre, si quieren, se los agradecería** **-**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

seto estaba listo, no realmente, no tenía ni idea de cómo atraparía a guerra, pero algo si sabía yami no estaría en peligro y menos esperando, bakura y marik se habían ofrecido para ayudar, eso estaba bien, necesitaría todo la ayuda posible, sabiendo lo peligroso que era tomo el libro oscuro y lo saco, eso sin dudas atraería a la malvada, salió del polo sur (si con sus cuñados) en una tormenta, pero esta vez no se mareo tanto, llego al polo norte, hay seria la batalla, santa acaba de llegar, la navidad se había cumplido perfectamente, seto pensó que si las cosas no salían bien posiblemente esa será la última vez de una feliz navidad, preparo todo y tendió su trampa.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, llego la señora de la luna

De donde han sacado ese libro?- pregunto ella

Estaba resguardado con los Frost- respondió kaiba, el ignoraba con quien hablaba en realidad

La luna, supo entonces por qué no lo encontraba, pero ahora ese tonto prácticamente se lo había puesto en sus manos - dame el libro lo pondré en un lugar seguro- dijo

No, lo usare para ponerle una trampa a guerra - contesto seto serio

Debes entregármelo - dijo con un tono algo desesperado, lo cual levanto sospechas en el ojiazul

 **CON SANTA**

Santa se había percatado de que su hijo estaba cerca, pero como no estaba el ladrón con él no le dio tanta importancia, fue al pequeño hospital de duendes y miro al pequeño yugi, estaba inconsciente, pero estable, sin embargo en ese momento calmadamente y muy despacio comenzó a despertar

Pequeño yugi, estas bien?- pregunto santa alegre

Dónde estoy?- pregunto el duende

En el hospital, ese malvado de yami te hizo mucho daño - dijo molesto el hombre de rojo

NOOOO- dijo yugi mientras que de golpe se sentaba en la cama- la señora de la luna - dijo con miedo

Que tiene la señora de la luna?- pregunto confundido el señor

Fue ella, es mala, robo el libro- dijo yugi con desesperación

Pero de que hablas- pidió una explicación santa

Yo estaba en la cocina con yami, escuchamos una explosión y yo fui a ver, la señora de la luna estaba en ese lugar, pero tenía el rostro negro y me golpeo muy fuerte, me dijo que me mataría, pero en eso se escuchó la voz de yami y ella salió corriendo, y después no supe me desmalle- explico el pequeño

santa sintió que algo en su interior se rompió y por fin podía ver todo con claridad, había sido cruelmente engañado, y lo pero la señora de la luna estaba con seto, podía sentir su presencia

 **devuelta con seto**

no le entregare nada- dijo seto ya molesto, la mujer insistía demasiado

TIENES QUE DARMELO- grito ya muy enfadada, mostrando su negro rostro por la ira

seto aventó el libro a los hermanos y les ordeno marcharse, el se le enfrentaría solo

crees que tu solo me podrás vencer- dijo arrogante ya guerra mostrándose por completo

yo no soy un santa ordinario - dijo seto

claro que no, eres un santa muerto- dijo ella sonriente

seto le lanzo una red de plata y eso la quemo un poco, pero logro romperla, el castaño corrió para tomar una ballesta y dispárale, pero fallo el primer intento, recargo y logro darle en el hombro, sin embargo ella se la quito como si nada, kaiba había tomado un globo de nieve mágico y se lo lanzo, guerra quedo atrapada, seto tenia que aprovechar y llevarla a la prisión donde yacía su padre y encerrarlos juntos para siempre, en eso llego santa

hijo, la señora de la luna es mala- dijo santa, al momento que decía eso miro como ya estaba atrapada y seto la sostenía en su mano

no me digas- dijo con sarcasmo

rápido hay que llevarla a prisión, toma a Rodolfo, sigue el camino de la aurora boreal- dio las indicaciones Claus, cuando seto se disponía amontar se escucho un crujido, y de repente la bola estallo

JAJAJAJA TONTOS - dijo guerra - no pueden atraparme, yo tengo un frio corazón de mi lado, - dijo al momento que clavaba su mano en el pecho se seto y sacaba de su interior un diamante negro- miren mi gloria, mi poder esta completo, solo tengo que ir por el libro y después los matare a todos, en eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado se presento y de ella yami, el tricolor corrió con seto y lo miro con esa fea herida, usando su poder frio sello la herida, se levanto y miro a esa horrenda mujer, su ira estaba al 100%

maldita lo pagaras- sentencio el tricolor

que me aras mocoso- dijo ella muy altanera, se sentía muy segura por tener el diamante negro

yami corrió a ella y la sujeto, ella trato de quitárselo de encima pero no podía, era como si de repente se hubieran pagado, por la piel blanca de el tricolor se empezó a ver unas líneas negras, estaba comenzando absorberla.

tienes que detenerlo- dijo seto a santa, muy alterado, el no podía moverse aun la herida sellada dolía demasiado

pero esta ganando- dijo santa quien ignoraba la realidad

pero morirá si continua- dijo el castaño

es un sacrificio justo, su vida por la de todo el mundo- dijo el anciano

la muerte de tu primer nieto vale ese precio, es un inocente- kaiba estaba mal, si su padre no hacia algo, el lo aria a costa de su propia vida

un nieto- dijo santa, lo que mas amaba santa eran los niños, sus sonrisas y alegrías, siempre soñó con la llegada de sus pequeños nietos, rápido deja a seto, casi por un segundo parecía que ya no era importante su hijo herido y corrió a ayudar al Frost, pero no pudo acercarse mucho, yami provoco un fuerte tornado de nieve y eso impidió que se acercaran el o cualquier otra persona

dentro del tornado la mujer sentía que su fuerza vital se extinguía y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, yami también se sentía cansado y un repentino dolor en su vientre comenzó, pero no podía detenerse, no en ese momento, ya faltaba tan poco, continuo y no paro, el tricolor comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo ardía por dentro, como si un veneno corrosivo recorriera sus venas, de repente todo se detuvo, miro a guerra la cual se había transformado en una estatua de cristal, la tormenta paro y yami estaba en pie, callo al suelo, seto con ayuda de su padre logro acercarse

todo los representantes estaban hay, habían llegado a unirse a la pelea, pero al final solo habían presenciado la batalla como simples espectadores, Jack Frost también estaba en el lugar, salió tras su hijo, al momento que había marchado

seto estaba sentado en la nieve, abrazando a yami

por que dejase que viniera- dijo seto a Jack

cuando supo que la enfrentarías solo, ya no pude detenerlo- dijo el hombre triste

sálvalo, has algo- dijo seto con desesperación, yami aun respiraba pero cada vez mas lento, su vida se extinguía

la verdadera señora de la luna apareció, se libero cuando el espejo se rompió, en el momento que guerra murió convertida en una estatua de cristal

tu sálvalo, as algo el te libero- dijo el ojiazul

no puedo, no tengo ese poder, si no se salva por si solo, no vivirá - dijo la mujer, triste por no poder ayudar a yami que agonizaba

 **5 años después**

seto se levantaba de la cama, estaba solo como cada mañana, miro a su alrededor, camino al baño y en un espejo vio la cicatriz de la batalla, colgado aun lado del espejo el collar que le había regalado a yami, esa gema de estrella polar que tanto le había gustado, lo tomo en su mano y sonrió, se puso su abrigo y salió, estaba en el polo norte, faltaba 2 semanas para la navidad, santa estaba en el taller, donde le enseñaba a mokuba los juguetes mas nuevos, si el moreno iba encantado cada año de visita, parecía un niño pequeño, el castaño salió al patio, camino asta una fuente y se sentó.

olvidaste tu collar- dijo seto al momento que se lo ponía al tricolor

es invierno- respondió yami dándole un beso a su espeso

aun así- para seto cualquier cosa era poco para cuidar a yami

papi, seth no me quiere dar la pelota- se quejo una pequeñita, de piel pálida como yami y pelo rojo

no es verdad, es solo que ella la quiere todo el tiempo- dijo un niño que parecía un seto en miniatura

seth, yina, no discutan, su abuelo les regalo la pelota a los dos, compártanla- dijo yami

si papi- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, seto los miro, sus dos retoños hermosos, seth tenia toda la apariencia de un santa y yina la de Frost, pero aun a si los gemelos podía soportar climas extremos tanto de frio como de calor, habían heredado lo mejor de las dos razas, aun que el embarazo había sido difícil para yami y mas después de la lucha que tubo, pero a el ya no le importaba eso, todo por fin estaba bien para todos.

los Frost, eran libres, la señora de la luna les había dado collares de piedras polares y por fin podían disfrutar del mundo, algunos inclusive trabajaban en el taller de santa y otros en los otros reinos, todos muy armoniosos y felices

seto- llamo yami sacándolo de sus pensamientos- vamos a dentro - dijo el tricolor

claro- dijo el castaño, y el era el mas feliz de todos

 **FIN**

 **hola, espero que les guste el cap. espero que les hay gustado, quería un historia diferente y mas complicada, desvaríe un poco y experimente mucho, gracias por leer y darme sus opiniones**

 **Aclaraciones: para los que se pregunten de donde seto saco armas, las tomo prestadas(robo) a santa(mi santa tenia un arsenal, es culpa de su paranoia), el diamante negro era con lo que guerra había infectado a seto en su infancia, se puede considerar que era un pedazo de ella, por eso no moría y podía volver, y seto era mas amargado de lo normal(sin ella en su interior es un poquito menos amargado, pero sigue con su mal humor normal), yami sobrevivió como poder matarlo el es lindo, los niños de alguna forma para poder nacer se adaptaron y mesclaron la sangre de tal manera que pudieran tomar lo mejor de cada uno( una nueva raza, por a si considerar).**

 **pacemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si la suerte de seto es mala, en la próxima historia nueva hare sufrir a yami como compensación (claro que avanzare a las otras historias primero), gracias por tu mensaje**

 **Lichito: gemelitos lindos, gracias por tu mensaje**

 **feliz año nuevo que se la pasen con sus familias, sean felices los quiero a tod s.**

 **dudas, quejas, comentarios, o felicitaciones por año nuevo son recibidas**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


End file.
